Wolną być
Wolną być (ang. Free) – piosenka z filmu Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka. W filmie jest śpiewana przez księżniczkę Annę Luizę i Erykę (którym głosu użyczyła Beata Wyrąbkiewicz). Piosenka została zawarta na albumie, ścieżce dźwiękowej Barbie Sings! The Princess Movie Collection. Słowa |-|Słowa polskie= Anna Luiza: Całe życie bardzo chciałam, mieć dla siebie jeden dzień Robić jedynie naprawdę to co sama chcę Bez tych nudnych obowiązków, uwag jak zachować się By nikt nie uczył co robić mam bez przerwy mnie Jeden taki dzień Eryka: Chociaż jeden w życiu całym, pragnę dzień dla siebie mieć Żeby choć raz ciężkiej pracy huk nie czekał mnie Tak bez szycia, prasowania, cerowania Bóg wie gdzie I bez płacenia ogromnych długów o tym śnie Jeden taki dzień E: Zamiast o wolności śnić A: Chcę na prawdę wolną być, być E: Być A: Wolną by, poznać świat E: By nie ciążył straszny dług A: Tak jak ptak E: Wolną być A: Przekroczyć szczęścia próg A: To szczęściara ktoś pomyśli, tyle pięknych rzeczy ma lecz pamiętajcie że każdy kij ma końce dwa E: Choć nie wiele tak posiadam, ruszę hen przed siebie gdzieś by znaleźć takich co zechcą mój usłyszeć śpiew Bertie: Ale mnie też weź A: Tak jak żyłam będę żyć E: Lepiej wolną co tu kryć A/E: Być! Czasami śnię, że wzbijam się hen i lecę ile tchu To wciąga mnie lecz dobrze wiem że powinnam zostać tu A: W tym pałacu przyszłość moja E: Mych rodziców spłacę dług, A/E: Och, żeby człowiek co tylko chce sam robić mógł A: Lecz nie stracę mojej wiary E: W sobie mam nadziei dar A/E: Że życie to jest coś więcej niż sukienki czar, marzę by wolną być |-|Słowa angielskie= Anneliese: All my life I've always wanted To have one day just for me, Nothing to do and for once Nowhere I need to be. With no lessons, lords or lunches, Or to-do list in the way, No one to say when to eat or read or leave or stay! That would be the day! Erika: All my life I've always wanted To have one day for myself, Not waking up with a pile of work On every shelf! With no hems in need of pressing, And no sleeves in disarray, No wedding gown with a thousand stitches to crochet! And no debt to pay! Erika: What would it be like to be... Anneliese: What would it be like to be Free? Erika: Free? Anneliese: Free to try crazy things! Erika: Free from endless I.O.Us! Anneliese: Free to fly! Erika: Free to sing! Anneliese: And marry whom I choose! Anneliese: You would think that I'm so lucky, that I have so many things; I'm realizing that every present Comes with strings. Erika: Though I know I have so little, My determination's strong; People will gather around the world To hear my song! Bertie: Can I come along? Anneliese: Now I fear I'll never be... Erika: Soon I will forever be Anneliese/Erika: Free! Anneliese/Erika: I close my eyes and Feel myself fly a Thousand miles away. I could take flight, But would it be right? My conscience tells me stay! Anneliese: I'll remain forever royal! Erika: I'll repay my parent's debt! Anneliese/Erika: Duty means doing the things Your heart may well regret! Anneliese: But I'll never stop believing! Erika: She can never stop my schemes! Anneliese/Erika: There's more to living than Gloves and gowns And threads and seams, In my dreams, I'll be free! Kategoria:Piosenki (Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka)